


Forever Marriage

by flawlessdamie



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawlessdamie/pseuds/flawlessdamie
Summary: This story tells about Dani and Jamie organizing a marriage, with the help of Owen, trying to help them to make this ocasion unforgiven,
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Kudos: 4





	Forever Marriage

It is a sunny day in London, The Leafling has a sign on the door saying that they will be closed for a month because of the holidays, which will be Dani and Jamie's honeymoon, who are in the apartment above the establishment, sleeping nested as if they didn’t have a big day to do, a common Saturday but it’s going to be unforgettable ones, maybe even for the next lives. Unpacient and anxious knocks on the entrance door, Dani gets up stunned, wondering who it would be, but then she hears Owen screaming - WAKE UP, BEAUTIFUL SLEEP, I am too old to wait so long - Dani puts on her robe, fills Jamie's face with small kisses, on the cheeks, on top of the eyes, - quietly closed - on the tip of the nose and finally, on the lips, with an extra pressure, soon hearing a mhmm and getting the seal back, but quickly she undoes by speaking a while back, quietly in the ear of the beloved who stretches opening her eyes, not seeing Dani anymore, who ran to the front door, receiving Owen, not as old as he said he was, in his 40s, because he had always been older than them, who decided to get married a little early, 5 years after leaving Bly.

Owen - Finally you opened that door, I thought I would have to cancel the wedding - after all, he helped plan the wedding, as he knew good contacts with the opening of his restaurant.  
Dani - It's like, 5 o'clock in the morning Owen, talking looking at the old wall clock - which already belonged to the apartment and the man who owned it didn't want to take it.  
Owen - Yes, but did your hollow head forget that someone has the big day today? Where's Jamie? - says already putting his coat on the door, as he had always been welcome in the space of his friends.  
Dani - Ah, she's resting, she worked too hard yesterday, we prepared a lot of requests for burials and other upcoming weddings, this AIDS is killing a lot of people. - she frowned - And you were saying that you were old, 40 recently made and you are already calling yourself old, imagine when it really is, you will be happy with the young people.  
Jamie, with a toothbrush in his mouth and already dressed in polka dot pajamas, then hugs Owen saying - What's up? It wasn't even so much work, work was what you gave me last night, right Poppins? - opens a crooked smile  
Dani turns red and shakes her head.  
Owen - Ew, you don't have to say everything right away.  
Jamie - What is it? You have to find someone to avoid being in "Ew", it's normal among people who love each other. - says putting her hand around Dani's waist.  
Owen - My heart belongs only to one person, anyway, I came to fetch the Jardiniere from Hell there to get ready and to fetch the flowers too.  
Dani - Oh yes! I promised my mother that I would meet her at the hotel and get ready there. See you there love- she says giving a kiss on Jamie's cheek and redirecting to the bedroom.  
Jamie first kisses her almost wife's hand saying a "see you later Dani Clayton-Taylor", putting on a coat, spitting in the sink and going out with Owen to the establishment below them.

-

And then? - Says showing the countless flowers she prepared for the wedding  
So what? - Owen asks - You know about flowers here, I just see countless colors in front of me. I'm good at cooking, you can't cook this.  
\- Ugh, forget it, it's great anyway. I'll take the Stephanotis ones. 

-

I am almost as much in love with this dress as with my wife - Dani says to her mother, who was fixing the ties behind the dress, with a cigarette dancing between her teeth - God knows why she is living like that.  
But, you're sure this time, aren't you? Still with a girl, not that I'm against it, since well, you can't choose what the child will be or not. - Says her mother in a high tone, but as if she wanted to make it clear, not as if she were angry.  
My God, I'm so sure, even though I haven't been 100% to myself in the last few years - she speaks the last things in a tone almost as if it were a secret being told.  
Regardless of how you are, I will love you, you are my daughter and I know that, at least what is here in the flesh in front of me. - says his mother in a tender tone  
Dani cries and turns to hug her mother, hard as if she doesn't know when she is going to fade or her mother. - Thank you mom, really, sorry to have been away for that time, I just... needed. -  
I know, daughter, so I didn't question or insist that you stay there with me - says her mother, putting her cigarette in the ashtray and dipping her head into her daughter's neck to fully embrace.

-

In a ballroom, not far from the sights of London, which made Owen and Jamie suffer for the traffic of the city, but arrive in time, again, since before they only arranged the flowers of the place, now Jamie returned tidy, with a black smoker, which belonged to Owen and had Jamie personalized, and consequently gave to her friend. Now she waited anxiously at the altar, shaking her hands and under her eyes with anticipation.  
Dani then appears, with her veil that covered part of her face, but not enough to cover her face that wept with happiness when she saw the bride, she wore a white dress, with lace in the necessary parts, at the edge of the torso, demarcating like a belt, and at the end of the dress, with a big lace in waves, which hid his feet, all beside his mother, who smiled simply, accompanying her to the altar.  
Dani then comes face to face with her lover, who looked at her passionately, with a closed smile from ear to ear.  
Owen then utters the famous wedding phrases until he reaches the votes:

Jamie Taylor, do you accept loving unconditionally, passionately and to the end, Danielle Clayton?  
\- I accept! - She says with wet eyes but does not drop any tears, yet, with many forces.  
And do you, Danielle Clayton, accept to love as you will never love someone in all your lives to Jamie 'unbearable' Taylor?  
\- My God, Yes, Yes and Yes! - She says with many tears and impatiently moving their hands with each yes.  
\- You may kiss the bride - Owen says with a smile and a tear falling alone.  
Jamie then takes Dani's face, as if it were the most precious thing in the world, very carefully. If she approaches and deposits a calm and tender kiss, which shows all the love that existed, exists and will exist, Dani reciprocates with all her heart.  
And they utter the "I love you" low as a secret, but everyone present knows the gigantic love there.

-

ABBA's Dancing Queen plays reverberating the environment, they dancing completely happy, Dani now with all stars, because the heels were killing her feet, dancing from side to side and Jamie dancing the same way but enjoying the sight of the now wife dancing so happy with her favorite song, her favorite person dancing she makes her feel in a distant dream, until Dani comes close talking in her ear: Can we go to the exciting part now? -  
Jamie blushes but nods, taking her hand, leading her behind the room, in which she has a jet with a pilot waiting for them.

-

In Paris, both arrive extremely happy because they got a view of the box for the Eiffel Tower, Jamie picks Dani up and puts her carefully on the bed, which would easily fit 4 versions of them, climbing over Dani, smiling in the middle of kisses, Dani unbuttoning her shirt, her blazer was already lying on the floor, distant. Jamie then asks - Are you sure you want it now? Don't you want to rest? -  
Dani then denies, still with her hand on the last button of the shirt - No, I always have the energy to love you. - with a kiss on Jamie's mouth.  
She unbuttons her shirt, then seeing the black lace lingerie bra, which she didn't know, as the wife hated to wear underwear. But admired by the stunning view - You are so beautiful, so perfect. So mine - Dani had never been possessive, but the beast inside her said it there, but she always put a limit on just that, only on intimate moments.  
\- Totally yours - Jamie says bending down to kiss every space of skin she found, neck, jaw, cheek, with all the patience in the world, as she always had.  
Then she puts her hand behind the dress, on the zipper, signaling Dani to sit down, which she does, the zipper is lowered, Dani gets up and throws the dress on the floor, goes on her knees at the foot of the bed to Jamie, smiling with a smile that at the same time is tender, full of desire, kisses Jamie with her hands on the beloved's waist with desire, as if it were the last kiss of her life, unmade her pants with mastery, she has known those ways for so long, kissing every skin that appeared as long she has taken the pants down, inside the thighs, outside them, a single one on each knee. Seemed like she was saying "I love you" with each touch, every fingertip sliding down her lover. She took her way to Jamie's breasts, taking them with tenderness, and lust at the same say, licking open mouthed and sucking the splecked skin of her abdomen, who she loved the most, the whole universe she has on her belly, kissing the constellation of spleckes. Dani slides a fingertip softly through Jamie's black underwear, received with a soft moan.   
\- Dani... - Jamie moaned between the single word lost in desire. She couldn't take so long no more.  
\- Calm down, baby - Dani said taking the lover's panties by side and sliding through her clit, it made Jamie scream softly  
\- Y-You know I... need you inside - Jamie said hardly speaking the words  
\- Oh... like this? - Dani then thrusted two fingers inside of Jamie's entrance, without any warning  
Her wife moaned loudly but still wasn't enough.  
\- More...  
Dani frowned, then remembered that she brought a strap-on she bought in secret from Jamie, urging the need to stop, Jamie groaned frustated. - What? Why? Are you ok, love? -  
\- Yes, baby, I just need a sec - She said already looking for the toy on the bag, who she quickly found, as long with the lubricant, as soon that Jamie saw the item, she widened her eyes on surprise.  
\- Wh- Jamie asked quietly more wet by the view of her wife wearing a quite big wine strap-on in front of her.  
\- Open your legs more, please. - Dani asked softly but still with lust on her voice.  
Jamie did what she was told, without asking, she liked to obey her wife, sincerely, loved it.   
Dani then spread the thick liquid, just a drop of it, on her waist toy, the sight made Jamie more crazy than ever. They had wear some things like that before, but never that big.  
Dani supported herself on the headboard of the french bed, couched, fluffy to comfort her enoughly, and slided inside Jamie quite quickly, but still soft enough to not hurt the other woman. With the whole toy inside Jamie, she asked - Are you okay, sweetie? - Jamie sighed a yes and pulled Dani's hips further on her heatness  
Dani thrusted in and out with every strength that she had, Jamie's pratically screaming with every thrust on her G-Spot, the blonde moaning softly as well, 'cause the toy was trembling her clit with every movement.  
\- Dani... I'm co- She said almost without voice, she screamed so loudly, her voice was weak.  
\- Together, honey.   
They trembled together, screaming and shut their eyes as they come. Dani struggled hard to not fall like jelly on the bed, maintaining herself above Jamie. Once passed a while, the blonde took the toy off the brunette slowly, putting it aside, but the sight of Jamie with opened legs down her, made her squeeze herself on Jamie's thighs, at the same time, belowing herself to kiss her wife, open-mouthed, messily, as they moved together asking for more friction, their clits met, they were moaning on each other mouths, squeezing their breasts together, the nipples kissing just like tongues.   
As they moved together, almost like a dance, they were still open-mouthed moaning softly, but now, uttering messy - I love you - They said at the same time as they come together once again.  
\- You know, we just got married, don't try to kill me that way again. - Jamie chuckled, quite without air, kissing Dani, layed beside her.  
Dani laughed and said - That's how I show love, sweetheart. - Kissing her back.

**Author's Note:**

> hope it wasn't boring for you guys, I tried to do Jamie more you know, more Amelia ways, but still Jamie.  
> if you enjoyed I'll be flattered :D  
> stay safe, have a nice day.


End file.
